


the FOUR Caballeros!?!?!?!???

by orangeplaster



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeplaster/pseuds/orangeplaster
Summary: y/n was sold to the three caballeros by her awful parents because they couldn't afford her anymore
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Huey Duck, Della Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Original Character(s), Donald Duck/Original Female Character(s), Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s), Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Original Character(s), José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles/Original Character(s), Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Panchito Pistoles/Original Character(s), The Three Caballeros/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	the FOUR Caballeros!?!?!?!???

y/n opened her bright e/c orbs and scanned the dimly lit room. her eyes settled on her favorite poster of the three caballeros, the only thing keeping her sane in this dark, disappointing, and lonely world. getting out of bed with a sigh, she put her long h/c hair into a messy bun. she heard her parents fighting from downstairs and rolled her eyes, thats the only thing they would do anymore. y/n wished she had a boyfriend so she wouldn't be so alone in this cruel world. she looked over to the poster again. 

or maybe three... she let out a heavy sigh. 

her mom and dad opened the door without knocking, "Daughter, pack your bags."

she rolled her eyes, "let me guess, Las Vegas so you can blow all your cash on booze and cheap thrills again?" 

her dad glared at her. a face she was used to. "no, your new owners are here."

"anything is better than here". she said with a huff as her parents left the room.

time skip 10 mins brought to you by the lovely author uwu

y/n stood at the door, hesitant to open it. she was having doubts now... what if they were as bad as her mom and dad? but wait, that was a dumb idea. no one can be worse than her mom and dad. she cracked open the door and heard careless laughs. 

one voice was more easy to tell apart from the others.

she swung open the door. was it really him?

**Author's Note:**

> sowy this chapter is so short uwu ill post a new one soon! i would love to hear feedback owo


End file.
